


Painting Greys

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Plusieurs mois après la guerre, Liebgott fait toujours des cauchemars.





	Painting Greys

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> Le titre de cet OS fait référence à "Painting Greys" d'Emmit Fenn, qui est hyper mélancolique et en l'écoutant ça a fait "PAF" dans mon esprit, j'ai directement pensé au Webgott.  
> Donc voilà, une broutille post-war.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

L'odeur de la chair calcinée mêlée à celle de la poudre est tellement forte qu’elle pourrait prendre forme humaine. Joe ne parvient pas à décider de son aspect, il sait juste que son corps décharné serait poisseux de sang ; peut-être habillé d’éclats d’obus encore brûlants qui rongeraient l’âme nue. L’odeur aurait le visage changeant, celui des morts aux yeux exorbités par l’effroi, dans leurs derniers instants. Cette vision le pétrifie sur place. Il sait qu’il doit se mettre à couvert, qu’il doit survivre ; pour eux tous, pour sa patrie, ou juste pour la satisfaction de faire un pied de nez à ces putains de nazis inépuisables de l’autre côté du bois. Les hurlements de ses camarades l’étouffent comme un cocon gelé. Après l’odeur viennent les sensations. Le froid qui s’insinue jusque dans ses os ; les vagues de chaleur provoquées par les explosions ; le grondement du sol mutilé qui fait vibrer ses membres, ou peut-être est-ce simplement parce qu’il tremble comme une feuille. Joe a vu des soldats surentraînés paralysés par la peur, pourtant il ne se souvient pas d’avoir été l’un d’eux. Dès le Débarquement, il avait accepté de mourir. Alors, pourquoi pas aujourd’hui ?

Une grenade a dû exploser à quelques pas de lui, parce que soudain, Joe ne perçoit plus que des sons étouffés par un sifflement persistant. L’image de l’odeur funèbre personnifiée s’évapore devant ses yeux. De la fumée jaillit, vacillant, un homme qu’il a déjà vu, mais qu’il ne connait pas. Il nage dans ses vêtements sales aux couleurs ternes. Ses joues creuses et ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites laissent deviner l’ossature de son crâne. Son regard est vide, on le croirait mort. Mais il se tient debout et tend les bras vers Joe, toujours immobile. Et Joe n’arrive pas à faire un geste, même s’il souhaite plus que tout s’élancer vers cet inconnu pour le rattraper avant qu’il chute ou qu’il disparaisse. Il sent une angoisse douloureuse lui tordre l’estomac. L’homme, les bras toujours tendus vers lui, s’efface doucement du paysage. Ou est-ce Joe lui-même qui disparaît ? Est-ce qu’il meurt à son tour ? Est-ce lui qui tombe dans le néant, impuissant face au chaos ?

Il se redresse dans son lit, le cœur battant, trempé de sueur. Il palpe son corps, la respiration hachée, et met plusieurs secondes à reconnaître les lieux. Pas de cadavres, pas d’explosions. Tout est silencieux. Joe entend seulement un chien aboyer au-dehors. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à ce calme ambiant, au début. Les premiers mois, il n’a pas pu s’endormir au lit. Incapable de fermer l’œil, il finissait toujours par sortir sur le perron et terminait ses nuits sur le rockingchair, parfois même adossé contre la façade en bois de la maison, à même le sol. Les rayons du soleil le tiraient de son sommeil agité, et il esquissait l’ombre d’un sourire en constatant que David l’avait enveloppé dans une couverture.

Dans la pénombre, Joe tourne la tête vers lui. Web dort du sommeil du juste. Il lui jalouse cette capacité à s’endormir instantanément une fois la tête sur l’oreiller. Ils n’ont jamais parlé de ses cauchemars, et Joe lui en est reconnaissant. Web a compris qu’il avait juste besoin de sa présence pour le calmer. Il ne lui a pas été nécessaire de s’embarquer dans une discussion gênante à ce sujet ; c’est David le rhéteur, pas lui.

Lieb se rallonge tout contre lui et entoure ses hanches d’un bras possessif. Son corps est chaud contre le sien ; vivant. Il s’imprègne de son odeur apaisante, un mélange de savon et d’eau de Cologne. Web remue un peu. Il ouvre à peine ses grands yeux bleus endormis.

— Ça va ?

Sa voix est éraillée par le sommeil et ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens. Joe se dit qu’il ne pourra jamais se lasser de cet homme.

— Ça va, rendors-toi.

Web marmonne quelques mots incompréhensibles en se calant contre le torse de Joe. Une seconde plus tard, il dort.

Lieb sourit. Il ne sait pas si les cauchemars cesseront un jour ; pas plus que les insomnies. Il ne sait pas où la vie le mènera ; de quoi demain sera fait… Qu’importe. Il ne sera jamais seul. Il a trouvé en Webster son point d’ancrage, une raison de garder la tête hors de l’eau. Ça ne sera pas facile, ça ne l’est déjà pas, mais, après tout, ils ont vécu bien pire.

 


End file.
